Prince Perseus and Princess Persephone
by mae2551
Summary: Perseus and Persephone are born as twins into a forgotten world called Ys. When it is destroyed by assassins who are ordered to kill them, they flee to Earth. Now, the assassins have found them and are hunting them, to kill the remaining people of Ys. Add that with the fact that they're demigod children of Poseidon. Rated T for cussing in later chapters.
1. The land of Ys

**Yes, I know with three other stories to update, this will be pretty hard, especially with school activities, but it has been stuck in my head. It haunts me and still is giving me nightmares. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? o.O Sorry about that. Besides, I think you all get the idea and I'm boring you, so, I'll just shut up.**

**Disclaimer: Is Rick Riordan a ten-year old girl?**

There was once a forgotten world, who was called Ys, a world that even the gods had forgotten.

In that world, no one committed any crimes, and helped each other.

Ys had lush green forests, crystal blue oceans, and fresh air.

The people who lived there were called Yssas. The Yssas wore clothes made out of rich fabric, and had the power of transportation.

The Yssas lived in harmony with their queen, and the memory of their deceased king.

Queen Salamanca, or Sally, as she liked to be called, was very beautiful with long and soft brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. She loved the sea, and went there often.

She also went to visit Earth often because of her fondness to a particular beach. Montauk.

She smiled at everyone as she passed by, and because of that, she was known as the queen of happiness.

She strolled past the training arena, the dining hall, and the park.

She smiled wistfully at the children who were playing with their siblings and parents. "I wonder if I could ever have a child." She whispered softly to herself.

It was a known fact that Sally never had a child of her own. She and King Adrian never had the chance.

Sally headed to one of the beaches in their world. The smallest ocean in their world was bigger than all of the oceans on earth combined.

She had power over happiness and water. Sally could also change her appearance.

Right now, she had golden hair and sea-green eyes, and she was wearing a sundress.

She sat down the soft, shimmering, golden sand and stared out to the sparkling, crystal blue ocean.

Sally gently touched the water with the tip of her finger. She could also see the past, present, or future.

The water rippled. A part of the water where Sally touched it revealed a scene of war. One that she always had nightmares of.

It was turning out to be a bloody war. People were screaming, running from the assassins that invaded Ys. An Yssa had three arrows stuck to his side, but he still kept fighting, defending his wife, daughter, and son. But, he was clearly losing. Sally could hear his thoughts. "_They will not get my family, I will defend them, even if I will die in the process."_ Finally, the assassins struck their swords at his chest at the same time and he and his family screamed. He fell to the ground, dead.

Sally could not hold her tears as the assassins killed the children's mother and dragged the children by their hair.

She knew the scene was coming soon, but she could not change the future.

The water rippled again, and it showed Montauk at it's present time.

While it was daytime on Ys, it was nighttime in Montauk.

Sally sighed, wiping her tears away. It was rare that the Queen of Happiness ever cried.

Maybe she would go to Montauk, she thought as she glided over the ocean.

The sun was just setting, making the ocean change it's color from crystal blue to a beautiful soft orange.

In the middle of the sea, she closed her eyes, and the scene of war came back to her.

Tears glided down her face at the thought of losing her people. When she opened her eyes again, she was at Montauk.

**Like it? Anyway,this is where Poseidon and Sally...um..._create_ Persephone. I don't wanna add details because...HELLO! I'm only a ten-year old! And the thought of _creating_ makes me wanna barf. So, I think you all get it, so just review.**


	2. Percy and Perci? Andy and Andi?

**Hello! Anyway, this is probably the last time I'm going to update for about 2-3 weeks. Sorry, but I failed a quiz in English, and my mom said if I didn't shape up, she's gonna take the computer away until summer vacation. Couldn't risk it, could I? Anyway, I'M SO SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: Is Rick a ten-year old girl with brownish-black hair and chocolate eyes? Didn't think so.**

Sally felt a presence behind her.

"Hello, who are you?" she spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." A deep voice that somehow reminded her of the waves said.

Sally turned to see who the person was.

It was a man, he was handsome with sea-green eyes, and jet black hair. Tan skin, all smiles...

_Wait,_ Sally thought, _Is this Poseidon?_

Even though no one knew of Ys, Ys knew about the gods.

"Lord Poseidon." Sally stated.

Poseidon looked surprised. "Are you a demigod?" he asked.

"Clear-sighted mortal." She stared out into the sea.

"I can tell you're troubled. May I know what is the problem?" Poseidon asked, noticing the slight crease in her forehead.

Without thinking, Sally launched herself into Poseidon, burying her head into his chest.

"My...my children...they...they are going to d-die..." Sally sobbed.

On instinct, Poseidon wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"Hush, don't worry, let's talk about in Cabin Three." Poseidon soothingly told her, all the while leading her to cabin three.

(AN: I know, kind of fast, but how was I supposed to know?! And, since demigod children are supposedly to be born earlier than other demigods, I'll make Sally's pregnancy for six months.)

One year and six months later, the Yssas were gathered together in the gigantic royal courtyard. They were all bowing and saying together, "All Hail, Prince Perseus Andreus and Princess Persephone Andromeda, the twin children of Queen Salamanca!"

In front of them, sat Sally. She was wearing a sleeveless green gown, simple but pretty, and the traditional "_gigantic crown" _as Sally called it. On her feet were glass shoes. She sat on a long throne, soft and colored with maroon and gold. On her right side was a one-year-old boy, the first-born and heir to the throne.

Perseus, or Percy, as Sally dubbed it, was wearing a tux, but he didn't seem too pleased with it. He kept pouting, but occasionally, he would flash a grin and a wave to his twin on the left side of their mother. With very messy jet-black hair and big sea-green eyes, he was handsome and charming.

Persephone, or Perci or Andi, as Sally had nicknamed, was very beautiful with her jet-black hair that was curled at the ends, and swept over her shoulder. She, like Percy, hated her green dress that looked like her mother's. Her big sea-green eyes sparkled whenever she looked at her brother, and she would smile and reach for him.

Sally noticed this, smiled, and put her next to her brother.

Percy and Andi simultaneously hugged each other. Never letting go.

Sally sadly smiled. As a demigod, you never had an easy life.

That night, assassins invaded the city. Their orders were to kill the children of Sally.

A bell rung, which woke the people up. The men ran out to fight the assassins, but it was clear that they were losing.

The women and children escaped, but some had been caught by the assassins.

Among the remaining children and women, were the queen, the prince, and the princess.

They hurried to a hidden ship and took off.

In the ship, were a few kind chimeras which the children claimed as their own, the twins having one each.

Percy named his Seanna, while Andi named hers Scipio. (SI-YA-NAH and SI-FI-OH)

Sally turned to the remaining people of Ys.

"As you all know, we are the remaining people of Ys. The people of the forgotten world. As we are nearing the mother planet, Earth, the assassins will continue to hunt us, they wouldn't stop at anything to destroy us. That is why we need to separate. Being together means they will target us. Before we reach Earth, I want to put in a few words of farewell as we may very well not meet again, until we die. I want to thank you for your bravery. I want to thank your husbands, fathers, and siblings, for being selfless and rushing into the war to save us. Remember them for the rest of your life. Remember, the lost world of Ys." Sally now had tears on her face, as well as some of the other women.

Just then, the ship opened it's doors, signaling the arrival to Earth.

Sally changed their attire as all were wearing their pajamas.

They smiled at Sally, looking at their human attire.

They descended the ship, watching as the ship slowly faded.

Sally and her children hugged each and every one of them.

They stepped back and bid farewell again before turning into opposite directions, heading into an unknown future.

Sally picked up her children, and headed towards New York.

When she opened them, she was at the front of the Empire State Building.

_A demigod never has a peaceful life, _Sally thought, before turning from the building.

**Is it good enough for me to take a small vacation? Hope so, but school isn't really a fun vacation. :P So...as always, REVIEW! :D**


	3. Accidentally Vaporizing Mrs Dodds

**So, I lied! HA! My mom let me type a draft that I wrote, so I'm just gonna type it and post it. Good? Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, come on. Do I have to say it?**

11 Years Later

Andi's POV

My mother, Sally Jackson, the best person in the whole world (Yes, I'm a mommy's girl, but, my brother's one, too, sue us), tells me stories about Ys, my birthplace.

Whenever I hear that name, I get a warm tingle inside my body. My goofy twin brother, Percy, told me he feels it, too. And I quote, 'oh, I don't know, maybe 'cause we're the awesome prince and princess of Ys?' Percy's really sarcastic, but I love him.

Anyway, my mom has this super cool power that can foretell the past, present, and future. Percy and I sorta inherited it. Well, we can only see the present, but we're grateful because we can keep tabs on each other.

My mother told us that we are the only Yssas left. Percy and I are going back to Ys with mom as soon as we're 'old enough.'

Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself, and here I go, telling you personal things!

My name is Persephone Andromeda, by the way. My last name? I don't really have one, but my family and I go by Jackson. So, in Earth, I'm Persephone Andromeda Jackson, but don't you dare call me that. Call me Perci or Andi. My brother calls me Andi to avoid confusion, but he's the only one allowed. No one knows my second name is Andromeda, except for my family, of course.

I'm a twelve-year-old who studies at Yancy Academy, a school for troubled youngsters, with my twin brother.

Are we troubled kids? Yeah, you could say that.

This May, our sixth grade class is going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.

It sounds like torture, right? Percy says so, but most Yancy field trips are.

Mr. Brunner, our awesome Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so my twin and I sorta hoped that nothing would go wrong on this trip. But we didn't know how much this would change our lives forever.

Anyway, Mr. Brunner is middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.

You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

Percy and I hoped that nothing would go wrong, but bad things happen to us on field trips.

Like at our fifth-grade school, we went to the Saratoga battlefield, we had an accident with the Revolutionary War cannons. We didn't mean to hit the school bus, honest, but we got expelled anyway.

And before that at our fourth-grade school, we took a behind-the-scenes tour of Marine World shark pool. Okay, I admit it, this one was my fault. I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk, and we took a swim. I didn't know why they were so mad, though. The sharks were cute.

And the time before that at our third-grade school, which I had absolutely nothing to do with it, blame my idiotic brother, we took a field trip to a farm. Percy reached out to pet one of the horses, when he bumped into the gate and the lock fell open. The horse immediately stampeded through the rest of the farm.

And before that...well, I think you get it.

This trip, Percy and I had the illusion that we can be perfect little angels. Sheesh. Didn't know how wrong that sounded.

All the way into the city, Percy and I struggled to be calm and not hit Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl who kept hitting our best friend, Grover Underwood in the back of his head with bits of peanut-butter and ketchup sandwich. Oh, and did I mention? Nancy was doing that to get Percy's attention. Every girl, except me, of course, had a crush on Percy.

I rolled my eyes. He's so oblivious.

Anyway, about Grover, he was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades because he was the only sixth-grader with acne on his chin, and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of that, he was crippled.

He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Back to Nancy. She was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because Percy and I were already on probation.

The headmaster had threatened me with in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.

Grover tried to calm us down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch

"That's it." Percy started to get up, but Grover pulled him back to our seat.

"You're already on probation," he reminded him, and probably me, too. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Looking back on it, I wish we'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.

In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess we was about to get myself into.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age.

He told us about the carvings on the sides. I could tell Percy was listening, too, it _was_ kind of interesting. But everybody around us was talking, and every time we told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give us the evil eye.

She was this short math teacher from Georgia, who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured Percy and I devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and Percy and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and we knew we was going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made us erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, we told Grover we didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at us, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you _shut up_?"

It came out louder than I meant it to.

The whole group laughed. Percy snickered next to me. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Ms. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.

"And he did this because…".

"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king titan and… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, he ate them. But his wife, Rhea, hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.

And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.

"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Ms. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover and Percy muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

I thought about his question, and shrugged. "Because it could be helpful if titans and gods were real?" I offered, the answer coming out more as a question.

Mr. Brunner beamed at me. "Very good, Ms. Jackson. Full credit! Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

Grover, Percy and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. and Ms. Jackson."

I knew that was coming.

We told Grover to keep going. Then we turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such, especially the question about real life. I will accept only the best from you, Percy and Perci Jackson."

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed us so hard.

I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever _lived_, and their mother, and what god they worshiped.

But Mr. Brunner expected us to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that we have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and we had never made above a C- in my life. No—he didn't expect us to be _as good;_ he expected us to be _better._ And we just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.

We both mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

He told us to go outside and eat my lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.

I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.

We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Grover, Percy and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from _that_ school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," Percy said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."

"Truer words have never been spoken," I sang in a sing-song voice.

He glared at me.

Meanwhile, Grover still hadn't said anything. Then, when I thought he was going to give Percy some deep philosophical comment to make him feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

I laughed, while Percy let Grover take his apple.

Percy's POV

My name is Percy. Okay, if you want the formal introduction, just sit back and be bored out of your mind.

I am Perseus Andreus Jackson, first-born son of Salamanca Jackson, and twin brother to Persephone Andromeda Jackson. I am the heir and the prince to the forgotten world of Ys.

That good enough for you? Good.

As I gave Grover my apple, I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. Andi and I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home with Andi.

She'd hug us and be glad to see us, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send us right back to Yancy, remind us that we had to try harder, even if this was our sixth school in six years and we were probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—she kept bugging me, by the way—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap, splattering some over me and Andi's lap, too.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

Andi and I stood up together in perfect synchronizing. I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me and Andi a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.

I don't remember Andi or anyone else touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "The dorkamese twins pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"

"—the water—"

"—like it grabbed her—"

I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was triumphant fire in her eyes, as if we'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.

"Now, honey—"

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

Andi clapped her hand over my mouth. That probably wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I_ pushed her."

Andi and I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover foruse. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But—"

"You—_will_—stay—here."

Grover looked at us desperately.

"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Don't worry, Grover," Andi said in her soothing voice,"Everything will be fine."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "_Now_."

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

Andi and I gave her our mildest deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.

Nancy paled at the sight of us. I smirked. Epic.

Then we turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at us to come on.

How'd she get there so fast?

Andi and I have moments like that a lot, when our brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing we know we've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left us staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told us this was part of the ADHD, our brain misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure.

We went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, Andi and I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between us and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.

We looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

Okay, I thought. She's going to make us buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.

But apparently that wasn't the plan.

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…

"You've been giving us problems, honeys," she said.

Andi and I did the safe thing. We said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt us.

We said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy and Perci Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about.

All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy Andi and I'd been selling out of our dorm room.

Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer _from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't…"

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me and Andi to ribbons.

Then things got even stranger.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" He shouted, and tossed the pen to me.

I jumped and caught the pen, mid-air, but it wasn't a pen anymore. It was Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds was advancing on Andi, who kept fingering her gem comb.

Suddenly she brought it out, and pushed the big emerald gem in the center. It became a bronze sword, like mine.

I jumped in front of her, shielding Andi from Mrs. Dodds. I pointed the tip of the sword at her throat.

"You will not harm my little sister!" I glared at her murderously.

She smiled sadistically. Suddenly, her talons moved too fast and scraped my shoulder. I collapsed to my knees. Through the pain, I felt dizzy, the shadows were gathering around me. I heard Andi's scream. "NO!"

_Andi, I'll keep you safe," _I thought, as I blacked out.

Andi's POV

I watched in horror as my brother disappeared with the shadows. I spun around to look at Mrs. Dodds, who was still smiling sadistically.

"No one, and I mean _no one_ messes with my big brother, and gets away with it!" I saw Mrs. Dodds flinch back to my tone.

I slashed at her and she disintegrated into gold dust.

I collapse on my knees, just like what Percy did earlier, and buried my face into my hands.

"_Oh, Percy," _I thought, "_Where are you when I need you?"_

**YAY! Finally done! Exactly 3,657 words! Longest chapter ever. Reviews would be nice :)**


	4. Arriving at Camp

**Okay, for a long time, I've been wondering about the pairing of Andi. For Percy, Percabeth all the way! But, it will be awhile before they meet, so Andi's pairing is more important. At the end of the story, please review Andi's pairing, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan.**

Andi's POV

Mr. Brunner rolled his wheelchair over to me, Grover, who I hadn't seen earlier, was behind him.

"I'm sorry, Perci. But I think it's about time you knew about your father." Mr. Brunner said sadly.

"He's dead. Never knew him." I said shortly, afraid that if I said anything more, I'd start to cry. And I don't like looking weak.

"I think you should go home, Perci. I need to tell your mother something." Mr. Brunner stated.

"I guess." I mumbled glumly, and followed them out of the museum.

Grover and Mr. Brunner tried to hail a taxi, but failed.

I sighed, and whistled loudly. Nowhere near as loud as my Percy's, though.

A cab immediately stopped in front of us. "Where to, miss?" The driver smiled at me.

Me and Grover helped Mr. Brunner climb into the cab, before climbing in ourselves.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.

The trip to our apartment was silent, though there was a traffic jam once.

I looked out the window, and on the side was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket which held a ball of electric-blue yarn, and two balls of sea-green yarn. The exact shade of Percy and I's eyes.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. She took a string out of each ball of yarn. She almost cut the sea-green ones, but seemed to decide against it, and cut the electric blue string instead. And I swear, over the music blaring in the taxi, and the loud New York noise, I could hear that snip.

Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for- Sasquatch or Godzilla.

Suddenly, the lanes of traffic began to move again. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. Then, he apologized. "Sorry miss."

Once we got going I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.

For the rest of the trip, I focused on my talent to see the present, to see if my brother was alive.

In my mind, I saw him sprawled on the floor. He looked pale and...lifeless. I cut our connection.

I didn't want to believe it, but...my brother is truly dead.

(TIME SKIP)

As soon as we entered the apartment, I saw Gabe, my bastard step-father, excuse my language. Percy has been abused by Gabe, dozens of times. He was beaten twice whenever my mom isn't around because...he made a deal with Gabe to protect me. The deal was this: I wouldn't get beaten, but Percy would be beaten twice. Selfless of Percy, isn't it? He was the best brother I could ever have, and he's gone.

With Mr. Brunner and Grover around, he wouldn't dare ask me for money, so we got past him safely.

We entered the bedroom that Percy, mom, and me shared. Mom sat in her bed, with packs of blue candy next to her. Sour strings, jelly beans, licorice, chocolate, you name it. She called it 'free samples' from where she worked, in this case, Sweet on America, a candy shop. And judging from her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform, she just got home.

"BLUE!" I screamed and tackled the blueberry sour strings. I guess I should explain the blue food. See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She brought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This-along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano-was proof she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak like me.

Mom smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. She also smiled at Grover and Mr. Brunner, but you could tell she was worried from the crease in her forehead.

"Where's Percy?" she asked worriedly. Mr. Brunner sighed.

"Mrs. Jackson, it's time." Mr. Brunner said seriously.

"Where's Percy?" Mom asked more urgently.

"Gone, ma'am. Taken by Alecto." Grover spoke up shakily.

"Oh, my." Mom clutched her heart.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Jackson, but we need to get Perci to the camp, now. The Lord of the Dead has found her."

"You're right, Perci, pack your things, and get a few special belongings of Percy, I'll explain later," Mom urgently said, before flying to the kitchen.

"Done," I pulled a suitcase from under me and Percy's bed, which was filled with my clothes, pictures, and other important stuff. I also pulled out Percy's. I added a picture of the three of us, and slipped on a charm bracelet and a name pendant that Percy both gave me.

Mom burst back into the room. She pushed two small bags at me.

"It has blue brownies and cookies," She smiled at me, before hustling us out the apartment, snatching Gabe's keys to his '78 Camaro discreetly.

She loaded Grover into the backseat and me in the passenger seat, before climbing into the driver's seat.

Mr. Brunner politely told Mom he had a field trip to chaperone, so it's only the three of us.

On the way, Mom explained about how my dad was a god, and about how Greek Mythology was real.

"Your name pendant and comb should be able to keep you safe." She told me, before the car exploded.

I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.

I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."

"Perci!" my mom shouted.

"I'm okay..."

I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.

Lightning.

That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"

He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!

Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.

"Perci," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.

I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. It looked like he had horns.

I swallowed hard. "Is he-"

"Perci," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."

My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.

"Climb out the back!" my mother told me. "Perci—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

Her face was pale, her eyes sad.

"No!" I shouted. "You arecoming with me. Help me carry Grover."

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

The man kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. His hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides.

"He doesn't want _us_," my mother told me. "He wants _you. _Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..."

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."

I got mad, then-mad at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.

Like a bull...if Greek Mythologies _were_ true...this must be...my eyes widened. The Minotaur!

I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."

"I told you—"

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."

I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid. After all, I wasn't as strong as Percy.

Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.

Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of _Muscle Man_magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin.

He wore no clothes except underwear, I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.

His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.

I glanced behind me again.

The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I remembered that his sight and hearing are terrible, and that he goes by smell, which Percy probably doesn't know. The Minotaur will find us soon enough, though.

As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

_Not a scratch,_I remembered Gabe saying.

Oops.

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. He'd smelled us.

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter. The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.

"Mom, when he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then I'll jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Go with Grover."

My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover.

I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.

He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.

The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing.

So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.

The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.

We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.

The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.

"Run, Perci!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!"

She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.

"No!"

Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Percy disappeared into the shadows.

The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too. I couldn't let that happen.

"HEY!" I shouted tauntingly to the Minotaur. "Ground Beef!"

"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.

I had a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all.

I thought I would jump out of the way, but as usual things didn't happen like I expected them to.

The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.

Time slowed down.

My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.

How did I do that?

I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.

Bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.

The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.

Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and how Mrs. Dodds made my brother disappear, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.

The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—_snap!_

The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. For a scary moment, I didn't know how to breathe.

When I sat up, my vision was blurry, and I felt something warm running down at the side of my head, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.

The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.

The monster was gone.

It rained harder, creating mist and shadows around me, and basically making it hard to see. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open.

I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but...I glance at Grover who was still moaning for food. There was Grover to help.

I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farm house.

Halfway there, I saw many people there, mostly teenagers.

I stopped moving, and reached for my gem comb. I fingered it, and accidentally hit the emerald.

It turned into a bronze knife, which left me confused. With my fight with Mrs. Dodds, it turned into a bronze sword. I just shrugged. I was more used with a knife anyway.

I pressed the emerald on the hilt and it changed back into a comb. I fixed my hair into a bun, a few wavy strands hanging in front of my face, and put the comb on top of the bun. At least I looked presentable.

I hauled Grover up again, and half-dragged, half-carried him to the light.

Before I made myself seen, I took a deep breath. Then I stepped forward.

Then, before they had seen me, they had been chattering, but now, they were all quiet.

I put Grover down on the floor, crouching next to him.

Suddenly, two birds flew to my sides, and transformed into two large dogs.

Seanna and Scipio. The Chimeras that Percy and I adopted.

I stood up swiftly. At last I heard someone say, "She's more beautiful than I thought." Probably a boy. I blushed, and waited a second for Percy to snap at him, before I remembered. Percy and Mom were gone. Suddenly, the grief seemed too much.

"Don't come after me," I said softly, though I was sure everyone could hear me.

I turned and ran back into the rain, mist, and shadows, with Seanna and Scipio behind me. I heard someone shouting, but I didn't stop running.

I ran all the way to the pine-tree. I put my back against it, and sank to the ground.

I pulled my knees up, wrapped my arms around it loosely, and put my head on my knees.

Through the rain, and my silent tears, I saw some of the teens come after me.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was a boy with a pair of startling gray eyes and brown hair, a boy with a pair of the bluest eyes I have ever seen and blonde hair, and a boy with a pair of icy blue eyes and blonde hair, with a scar running on the side of his face.. They all held worry. The one with the scar asked me before I passed out, "_Who are you?"_

**Done! Anyway, about the pairings, review the pairing that you like best.**

**Andi and Luke Castellan.**

**Andi and Malcolm _ (I don't know his last name. I'll just improvise.)**

**Andi and Will Solace**

**Andi and Nico Di Angelo (I'll make it so that he'll be older than her when she finds him and Bianca.)**

**Andi and _ (If you don't want any of the pairings above, just write Andi and the character you want her to be paired with. NO SLASHES PLEASE OR NO PAIRING HER WITH PERCY!)**


	5. Three Days!

**Guys, I need the votes badly. Please review. It would be a great help.** **Oh, and here are the results:**

**Nico-1**

**Will-2**

**Luke-0**

**Malcolm-1**

**Disclaimer: Please. Do I even have** **to?**

I, Andi Jakcson, had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.

I surfaced consciousness a few times, but what I heard made no sense. So I just passed out again.

When I finally came around for good, I saw that I was in some kind of an infirmary. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, except for the fact that my family was dead, and I had a major headache, my throat was dry, my wrist had a dull, throbbing pain.

I heard someone shout, "She's awake!" and suddenly, a man in a wheelchair and a girl with curly princess hair, came towards me. The boys that I saw on that night was right behind them.

"How are you feeling, Perci?" The man who said that, I realized, was Mr. Brunner.

"I'm fine, Mr. Brunner." I tried to convince him in a weak voice.

"Nonsense, Malcolm, hand the nectar to Perci," he said.

The boy with gray eyes handed me a glass. I took a sip of it and I suddenly felt a little better.

"My mom and Percy. Are they really..." I said quietly, trailing off at the end.

"Yes, my child. I'm sorry." Mr. Brunner replied sincerely.

There was an awkward silence before Mr. Brunner cleared his throat.

"Well, to be blunt, Perci, my name isn't Brunner. I'm afraid that was only a pseudonym. You can call me Chiron." He said.

"Yes, the trainer of heroes," I replied.

Again, there was an awkward silence before the boy with the blue eyes cleared his throat.

Luke's POV

I couldn't believe my cabin's luck when I saw the girl who would be staying there for a while.

You know, the girl who has long black hair, which turns a chocolate brown when the sun hits them, hair that's slightly curled, and dark brown at the ends, must've been soft and silky.

The girl who has almond-shaped sea-green eyes that change shade, depending on her mood.

The girl who has a slender body that the Aphrodite cabin would die for.

The girl who has a sun-kissed tone and a soft voice.

The girl who I had a crush on.

Yeah, you heard right. Luke Castellan, the ultimate cool guy, has a crush on a newbie, and is also a stalker. Great. Some people may think I'm a pedophile, but I'm only fourteen. It's okay to have a crush on a twelve-year old girl, right? Uhh, right...

Anyway, I wonder what happened to her mother and that guy, Percy. I have to admit, I feel jealous of the guy. The girl looked ready to cry when she mentioned his name.

Back at the infirmary, I cleared my throat.

"Well, this is awkward. I guess we have to introduce ourselves, so, uh, I'm Luke Castellan." I winced at how stupid that sounded, but tried to cover it up by holding a hand to the girl.

"Hi. I'm Perci Jackson." She smiled before grasping my hand, her own fingers slender and soft.

"Percy? Isn't that a boy's name? Or was that the name you mentioned earlier?" I blinked.

She winced, pulling her hand from mine. "It's Perci. With an i. And as for Percy, I'd rather not talk about it." She said shortly.

There would have been another silence, except that Will introduced himself.

"Will Solace," He, like me, offered his hand to Perci.

"Hello, William," Perci smirked.

"How the Hades did you know that?" Will, or should I say, _William, _(I smirked) looked wide-eyed.

"Not telling."

"Um, next is me, Malcolm Roberts.".

"Hi, Malcolm." Perci said back.

"Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you, Perci," Annabeth took Perci's hand, smiling, but I could see that she was suspicious. But, hey, when you're on the run for a couple of years, you learn to be like that.

"Now, that introductions are made, Perci, I'll leave you with Annabeth. She'll show you around the camp, after you change that is. You've been out for three days with quite a few injuries." Chiron told her.

"WHAT? Three days?!" Perci sat up in her bed so fast, that I thought she would fall over.

"Well, you did have a concussion, a badly sprained wrist, a half-healed sprained ankle, and a lot of bruises and cuts." Will rattled off, not really helping.

"Uh, if I sprained my ankle, can I walk?" Perci asked hopefully. I could tell she hated having injuries that slowed her down.

Great, another fact for the Castellan stalker.

"Nope, unless you want to be hurt," Will brightly said, flashing her a grin.

"I hate injuries that slow me down." Perci mumbled, proving my observation right. "So, can you guys, go out now? I need to change."

"Uh, sure, yeah," Malcolm stuttered.

"Come on, Malcolm, Chiron," I said, pulling the door open. Malcolm pushed Chiron's wheelchair out. Will, sorry, I meant, _William_, tried to walk past, too, but I didn't let him, I walked outside and slammed the door in his face.

"Luke, you freaking dog! You hit my nose!" I heard Will shout, and I heard some laughing, too, but it was muffled.

I opened the door again to see Will rubbing his nose, which was a bright tomato red.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear _William, _I didn't see you," I said sarcastically in a dry voice, all the while, snickering.

I glanced over to Perci and Annabeth. They were both laughing, but Perci tried to muffle hers with her hand.

I almost told her to take that hand off her mouth. Her laugh was really beautiful. It sounded like tinkling bells, and somehow reminded me of an ocean.

Meanwhile, Will had huffed and stomped off to his cabin. I followed, closing the infirmary door again, as I laughed.

Annabeth's POV

Luke sure knew how to make someone laugh.

I glanced over to Perci who was on her knees under her bed. She seemed to be searching for something.

Perci was really nice, though it feels like she's hiding something, about Percy, I suppose? I wonder if he's her brother or something, their names sound similar.

Perci was beautiful, no doubt. Malcolm, my brother, was tongue-tied, Will kept grinning at her. Luke, well, I think he was jealous when she mentioned Percy.

I sort of felt something like jealousy start to bubble inside me, but I pushed it down. Perci didn't even know they like her. I can tell that much from her body language. I learn how to read them a long time ago, which I'd rather not talk about.

Anyway, Perci found what she was looking for. "Finally!" She exclaimed, holding up two suitcases. One was sea-green while the other was ocean-blue. Which were both connected to the ocean.

She opened the blue one, and produced a set of clothes. Perci set it down, and began to pull things out of the suitcase. Mostly, the basic needs. The things that caught my attention were the dozens of pictures, a gem-covered comb, three books (yes, I'm a typical daughter of Athena), a charm bracelet with about seven charms on it, and a necklace with the name _Andi_ on it.

'Who's Andi?' I wondered, before setting my attention back to the book.

"Where can I take a bath and change?" Perci asked.

"Oh, over there," I pointed at the door, and she began to walk towards that direction. "Oh, and Perci," I called, making her turn around.

"Yes?" She asked with a barely noticeable accent in her voice. I can't place the accent, though.

"Can I read your books?" I gestured to the books on the floor.

"Sure. Those books were written by my mother and me. Mostly, it's a series about a forgotten world. The baby blue book first, then the sea-green, and lastly, the ocean-blue, by me. Take care of the baby blue and sea-green ones," She told me.

I wondered what was so special about the two books, but I didn't ponder on it because I was excited at the thought of reading books.

I read about three chapters of the first book, (I'm a fast reader!) before I heard Perci came out of the shower. It was amazing! About Ys, the prince and princess who fled into another world, I loved it.

I finally looked up from the book to see Percy dressed in black shorts, and a blue shirt with a denim jacket thrown over it. The weird thing was, her hair wasn't dripping wet that it should be. Instead, it was damp. But, her wavy hair still looked soft.

"Can I borrow this, Perci?" I held up the book that I was reading, and the other books.

"Of course you can! You're my friend," she smiled at me.

I smiled back, and watched as she fixed her hair into a loose bun, the same hairstyle that she had on the night she defeated Pasiphae's son. She put on her necklace with the words Andi on it, and flipped it over.

"Wow, how did you do that?" I asked.

"Magic," She said mysteriously.

When she did, her necklace had the words _Perci_ on it. She also put on her charm bracelet. On her feet were blue converses.

She reached into her suitcase again and pulled out two bags. "Get a cookie, Annabeth," She offered.

I took one of the bags, and reached inside it. I pulled out a big, blue cookie.

"Blue?" I asked teasingly to Perci.

"Uh, about that...hehe...I kinda have an obsession with blue." She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're weird, you know that?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yup, I know," She packed the rest of her things in her suitcase except for a picture. She slid her fingers through it, and put it inside her jacket before I could see what it was.

As she zipped her suitcase, she put the suitcases back-to-back, and pressed the camouflaged buttons on them that I hadn't seen before. The suitcases morphed into a single backpack.

"You sure do have a lot of secrets, Perci," I shook my head at her. "Anyway, ready to see camp,"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said.

I opened the door and we both stepped out into the open.

**It isn't up to my usual writing skills, but, hey, I'm lucky that I could even write this at all. I have a major headache, and a sprained ankle, like Andi. And the voting for Andi's pairing is now on my profile. In case you just want to review your choice, I'll post the choices here, too:**

**Ares**

**Apollo**

**Malcolm from the Athena cabin**

**Luke Castellan**

**Will Solace**

**Nico Di Angelo**

**Or you can review any other pairing you want. Thanks for reading!- mae2551**


	6. I Ride a Pony

**Hi, everybody! As I said, I posted a poll in my profile and here are the results:**

**Will - 4**

**Nico - 3**

**Malcolm - 2**

**Luke - 1**

**Apollo - 1**

**Ares - 0**

**P.S. For Shelby, Andi and Luke can be paired. It's kind of a forbidden love. Like Romeo and Juliet or something like that.**

**P.P.S. To anime love 4 ever 101, yeah, it's sort of like a forbidden love.**

**P.P.P.S yolcholl, I've never heard of Pittacus Lore books, but I'll try to read it in my free time.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Mr. Rick isn't a girl.**

Andi's POV

As Annabeth and I exited the infirmary, someone slammed into me.

"Ahh!" I fell, hurting my ankle and wrist in the process. It hurt a lot.

"Perci, are you okay?" Annabeth worriedly asked.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry, it was all my fault, and...Perci?" It turns out the someone was Grover, rambling on.

"Yeah. Hi, Grover." I winced when I moved my right ankle.

Grover helped me up, and that was when I noticed he had donkey legs. Well, actually, goat legs.

"Grover? Are you a satyr?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Uh, yeah," He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, you have donkey legs?" I smirked.

Behind him, Annabeth face-palmed.

"Goat!" He bleated.

"Yes, you're half-goat, but, it's just fun to tease you, G-man," After I said the last word, I winced. Percy was always the one who called Grover that.

"Don't," Grover said, as he noticed me fighting to keep back tears, "Don't hold it in."

"I have to," I finally succeeded to keep back my tears. "So, why are you wearing shag-carpet pants?"

Annabeth and Grover face-palmed.

"It isn't pants, Perci, it's real. He is a satyr," Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"B-but, h-how? It's a m-myth," I stammered.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks before they turned back to me.

"I guess we should go to Chiron and Mr. D," Grover nervously said.

I tried to take a step, but I lost my balance. Luckily, Grover caught me.

"Whoa, Perci, maybe I should bring Chiron here, you can barely walk," Annabeth said.

"No need, Annabeth," I saw Chiron galloping towards us, in his centaur form. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Perci hurt her ankle, and she can't walk," Annabeth immediately answered, whereas Grover looked guilty.

"Well, I'll just give her a tour myself," In a swift movement, Chiron swept Perci into his back. "You two go along now to your activities."

"Yes, Chiron," they replied, before separating ways, but Grover came back after a minute.

"Oh, and Perci, I forgot to give you the horn. It was the least I could do," He said, handing it over to me, before walking away.

"Chiron, I believe about centaurs, but satyrs? Are they real?" I asked Chiron, once he was out of earshot.

"Yes, child. You know-" he pointed to the horn in the shoe box- "that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lass. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much alive."

"What?" A typical Percy answer. I teared up a little. I couldn't even think about him without crying, but I composed myself. "So there really is a palace there?"

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Perci, just as the gods do."

"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in America?"

"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."

"The what?"

"Come now, Perci. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know- or as I hope you know, since you passed my course- the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps- Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on- but the same forces, the same gods."

"So they kind of faded?"

"Faded? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there.

They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture.

People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings.

And yes, Perci, of course they are now in your United States.

Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places.

Like it or not- and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either- America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."

"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?"

"Me? I'm just a mere centaur. But, you? You are special. You are the child of a god. You are a demigod.

But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow.

Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

**Two chapters in one day! YAHOO! And no classes on Monday in our area! Hell Yeah! *cough* Excuse my language. Anyway, goodnight, I'm heading off to bed now, expect an update tomorrow. *yawns.* Oh, and review Andi's pairing, thank you. *yawns again.***


	7. A talk with Hestia

**As always, hi! The poll results?**

**Will - 4**

**Nico - 4**

**Malcolm - 2**

**Luke - 2**

**Apollo - 1**

**Ares - 0**

**Will and Nico are tied! That was surprising. So, I'll be posting some fluff, Will X Andi.**

**You might notice I'm not my usual self today, but it's because, along with a sprained ankle, I hurt my wrist, too. Left wrist, so that I can still type, but, it hurts, ya know? On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Jeez, do I even have to?**

Andi's POV

We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's _her_."

Most of the campers were older than satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters.

I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something.

I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort.

I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.

"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.

He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."

"Somebody lives there?"

"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain.

"Come along, Perci," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."

We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.

Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."

He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.

Strawberries were my favorite, but only Percy and my mom knew that. Mom always said that my hair smelled like strawberries, while Percy said that my skin was beginning to turn pink. I used punch his shoulder for that.

I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music.

I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."

Chiron sighed. "Grover has big dreams, Perci. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing her safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"But he did that!"

"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother and brother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. For some reason, I felt guilty, but I didn't know why.

"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"

Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that _was _Grover's second chance, Perci. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."

"How old is he?"

"Oh, twenty-eight."

"What! And he's in sixth grade?"

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."

"That's horrible."

"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."

"That's not fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"

Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"

But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word _death. _The beginnings of an idea—a warm, hopeful fire, like the hearth—started forming in my mind, but I didn't dare say it.

"Come, Perci. Let's see the woods."

As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"But, I don't have any armor, how am I supposed to defend myself?"

"I'll visit the armory later. I think a size five would do. It would help you in Capture the Flag, which is on Friday night."

"Actually, Chiron, size five would be a bit big for me,"

Chiron looked at me in surprise, "How would you know that?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Well, my mom, Percy and I went to some kind of shop that sold armory, and the shopkeeper told us that Percy and I should be size five, but in the end, the right size was size two,"

"And where, may I ask, are these weapons?"

"I think someone charmed it or something, because, one day, where my weapons are usually kept, I saw a comb, and a necklace."

"May I see them?"

"Sure," With that, I unclasped her gold necklace that had my name engraved on it, and pulled on my comb, which sent my hair tumbling into my back into it's usual wavy style.

I gave it to Chiron, and he studied them. "Interesting. It's like Anaklusmos," He mumbled.

He handed them back to me, and I fixed my hair into a ponytail instead off a bun this time.

It was firm, but there were a few strands of hair that fell into the sides of my face.

The sun was shining on top of me, so my hair was now a copper color.

I clasped the necklace back around my neck.

Suddenly, pain shot up my leg again.

"Chiron, you wouldn't happen to have some ambrosia, do you?"

"Of course, I do."

He handed me a square of ambrosia from a pouch around his waist.

I ate it, and immediately felt better. I felt the pain in my ankle start to recede. Not so much my wrist, though. I must have hit it really hard.

"Chiron, I think I could walk now," I said.

He studied me. "Maybe so, but I won't take the risk."

I sighed, and we continued the tour.

We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheatre, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually."

_Usually?_ I thought worriedly.

"Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables.

Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike.

Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory.

Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass.

Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them.

Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

Overall, twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?

We stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.

It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been sewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor.

I took a deep breath. The air around me smelled like the ocean. Soft and comforting. For me and my twin, anyway.

I looked at my hands, and nearly fell off Chiron's back in surprise. My skin was glowing with a faint blue color, but it was beginning to fade. Chiron didn't seem to notice.

They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops, which was actually my speed, that was Percy's speed, too.

And don't say anything about girls that are not supposed to know how to play basketball. Please. I beat a boy who was in ninth grade.

**(AN: I beat a sixth-grader in basketball, but whatever. I'm in fourth grade.)**

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

"Lady Hestia," I called, trying to attract the girl's attention.

I hopped off Chiron, with him protesting, and walked, rather unsteadily, to Lady Hestia.

I bowed before sitting next to her.

She turned to me, her eyes twinkling with joy. "No need to bow, demigoddess. My, my. A camper hasn't noticed me for more than a hundred years."

Chiron, who had been quietly observing, spoke up. "Greetings, Lady Hestia."

"And to you, too, Chiron," She said, smiling softly. "May I borrow this demigoddess for a moment?"

"Of course," Chiron bowed slightly, before turning. "I'll be back later."

Hestia and I watched him go, before Hestia turned into her adult form.

"May I ask your name?" She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. It was warm, and comforting, very much like my mother's.

"It's Andi, Lady Hestia," I replied. I wanted her to use Percy's nickname for me because..._Hope survives best at the Hearth._ I didn't know where that came from.

"Please, call me Hestia. And I sense that your name, _Andi_, has only been used by a special person. Am I correct?"

"Yes, La-Hestia. My twin brother gave me that nickname. But he's gone."

Hestia patted my back comfortingly. "I'm sorry, child."

Just then, Chiron came back with Will, the guy who healed me, I think.

They both looked panicked. "Attack at the camp borders!"

I looked beside me, but Hestia was gone.

"Perci, stay here," Chiron commanded me, before joining in the battle.

I watched him disappear into the battle before I stood up.

I was determined to win this battle. Heck, loyalty is my fatal flaw. I haven't even completed the tour, but I already loved this place dearly.

I clasped my necklace, and I was bathed into a bright light.

When it was gone, I stood there in clothes more preferable for battle. Armor, with a hunting outfit underneath, boots included. My hair was in a braid, but my comb was still there.

In my hands was a bow with an arrow already nocked. A sheath full of arrows was slung on my back.

I took off running, the wind whistling in my face. The weird thing? My ankle and wrist didn't hurt once during the whole thing.

I swiftly climbed into the roof of the Big House and began shooting at the monsters.

**I guess it's not much of a cliffhanger. I might not be able to update for a long time because it's time for tests, and stuff like that. Sorry, but I still need you to review the pairing you want. Thanks! **

**-Paula Mae R. Alonzo **

**(that's my full name!)**


	8. What happened with Percy, you ask?

**Weekends. Sigh. I love them so much. I get to update my stories, relax, and have fun, sleep all day, eat all day, and...WOAH. I don't want you to think I'm lazy, despite those things I said earlier. It's just I'm stressed out and...You know what, I think I'm just gonna say the poll results and get on with the story.**

**P.S. Some of you requested to know what happened to Percy, so here is a chapter dedicated to him.**

**Will - 5**

**Nico - 4**

**Malcolm - 2**

**Luke - 2**

**Apollo - 1**

**Ares - 0**

**Disclaimer: Does Mr. Rick dance ballet and wear pink tutus?**

Percy's POV

_I feel like hell._

That was the first thought that ran through my mind when I woke up, groggily.

You see, I was wearing a _very _thin, green shirt, and white bahama shorts. No shoes.

I opened my right hand, which had been clutched into a fist. There was a pen inside it.

Suddenly, I saw a wolf coming towards me. I jumped to my feet, despite the dizziness, and uncapped the pen. It turned into a long, bronze sword. I pointed it at the wolf.

For some reason, it felt like I had done this before, but I didn't pay attention to it, as a pack of wolves came into my sight, growling and snarling at me.

_Put down that sword,_ A female voice echoed inside my head. It sounded commanding and strict. Like a teacher that turned into a bat hag...wait, what am I thinking?

_Um, hi?_ I subconsciously replied. I cursed myself. Now, I'm gonna sound like an idiot.

_Hmmm...You see a pack of wolves who want to kill you, tear you apart, yet, you say hello? Either you are very brave, or very stupid. _This time, the voice sounded amused.

_Okay...I meet a wolf who could speak to me. Am I going mental?_ I thought to myself.

_Mortals say that the first sign of becoming mental, is talking to yourself. As much as I want to say you are mental, you are still sane. Now, enough of this small talk. Put down your sword._

_Uhh, no, thank you very much. _

_Not many can resist my orders. I must say, you are strong-willed, though a bit stupid._

My head throbbed when she said stupid. A scene flashed into my mind. A man-walrus, using the whip on me. A girl, crying in the corner...

_Flashback_

_"Useless! Stupid! Idiot! Loser! THAT. IS. ALL. YOU. EVER. WAS!"_

_With every word, the man-walrus, Smelly Fucking Shit Gabe Ugliano, that bastard, brought the whip down on a boy's back._

_The boy had messy black hair that was caked with dried blood. The boy's back was already full of red marks, all were bleeding uncontrollably. He was sobbing silently. That boy was me._

_I looked up from my position. A girl was crying in the corner, with the shadows. Andi. My twin sister. I promised her to keep her safe, but...I failed._

_I tried to send her a reassuring smile, but I knew it was hopeless. Nothing would ever be reassuring with Smelly Gabe around._

_Gabe brought the whip down again, more painfully. At the same time, Andi screamed, as if feeling the pain, too._

_"So, is it more playtime for me?" Gabe grinned maliciously. The idea of playtime for him was abusing me. Another hour of pain._

_Andi clasped her hands to her mouth. Her eyes said, _Please don't hate me, I didn't mean to. I'm so, so, so, sorry.

_In my mind, I told her that I've forgiven her, just as the whip came crashing down again._

_End Flashback._

I shook my head, dazed from the flashback.

The wolf I spoke to earlier looked sympathetically. I looked away.

I hate pity. It makes me feel I'm useless. Just what...just what Smelly Gabe said.

The wolf must have realized her mistake. _I'm sorry. Just put down your sword. I won't hurt you. And please stop crying._

I dropped the sword, and touched a hand to my face. Sure enough, my cheeks were wet.

"It's nothing," I spoke aloud.

The wolf came beside me and nuzzled my hand. _The rest of you, hunt," _She commanded the other wolves.

I looked beside me. The wolf wasn't a wolf anymore. It was a woman.

"Come, demigod. I have a lot of explaining to do," She beckoned me to sit on one of the two chairs that magically appeared, before seating on one of them herself.

I shrugged. Maybe she'd be able to tell me where Andi is.

I was about to take a seat when a blinding flash of light caught my attention.

I turned around and saw...

**Yay! Now, there's a cliffie! So review and stuff, while I eat my cookies. Literally. Oh, and I know it's a bit short.**

**VOTE FOR:**

**Will**

**Nico **

**Malcolm**

**Luke **

**Apollo **

**Ares**


	9. For a Girl!

**YES! FINALLY! A break in assignments! Oh, for those who followed my story, _Not-A-Date With My Best Friend_, it's on temporary hiatus. Sorry. The results for the poll:**

**Will - 5**

**Nico - 4**

**Malcolm - 2**

**Luke - 2**

**Apollo - 2**

**Ares - 0**

**Disclaimer: I pretty sure Mr. Rick wouldn't give up his popular PJO and HoO Series.**

Andi's POV

As I shot monsters with my arrows, I searched the battlefield.

Many were wounded, but, luckily, no one was dead.

The older, and more skilled, campers were more focusing on the right monsters. The left was left to the inexperienced.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I rolled my eyes. Didn't they know to keep an eye on the younger campers, or better yet, not let them fight at all.

I clasped the middle of the bow and it changed back into my necklace, along with my quiver and arrows. The armor also disappeared, but I still wore my hunting clothes.

In a swift movement, I removed the comb from my ponytail, making it tumble down in waves, glinting in the sunlight. I quickly pressed the emerald, and it turned into a knife.

I jumped down from the roof of the Big House, and ran into the battle.

Will's POV

I shot arrow after arrow at the monsters, but, soon, my quiver was empty.

At the corner of my eye, I saw golden arrows shooting down at a speed of light. Each arrow took out three monsters.

I couldn't see the archer, but I figured it was one of my siblings. (GO APOLLO CABIN! Ahem.)

Focus, Will! Don't just stand there, fight!

I shook my head to clear it and saw the newbies fighting off monsters. Sadly, their attempt was futile. I could have shot the monsters easily with my arrows, but that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

I reluctantly brought out my sword, and charged at the monsters.

I would've loved to say that I defeated all the monsters, and the kids looked up to me with their big googly goo-goo eyes. But, that wouldn't have been the truth.

Reality? Well, I tripped on the way to victory. Pathetic, right? But someone already stole my job. Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face, but she fought bravely, and skillfully. For a girl. Only a girl.

**(AN: This is only for Will**'**s POV, fellow girls! It's not true!)**

Her glossy, wavy, and long hair shined in the sun. It looked like copper.

Suddenly, one of the monsters flung her across the battlefield. She hit the ground, rather loudly.

I ran to her. "Are you okay?" I asked concernedly.

"You think I'm okay?" She said sarcastically. Sarcasticness, nice.

Her hair was covering her face, so I had no idea who she is.

"Uh, yeah?" I said stupidly.

She laughed. It reminded me of conch shells, and other oceany stuff.

Finally, she brushed the hair out of her face.

"Perci?" I didn't know a newbie could fight that good! But, then again, she did defeat Pasiphae's son.

"William?" Her big sea-green eyes look at me.

I groaned. "Please. Just not today."

That's when I noticed the numerous cuts and bruises she had, plus some blood was at the side of her mouth.

"Maybe you shouldn't fight. You need to-" I was rudely interrupted by Perci.

"Shut up, Pretty Boy. I just need to." Before I could stop her, she was up and running towards the monsters. Damn, she was quick.

"Pretty Boy?! PRETTY BOY?!" I said hysterically, my voice rising an octave higher with each word. Oh gods, don't let my siblings hear this.

I stumbled to my feet and fought back-to-back with Perci.

"If I'm a - a p-pretty b-boy, then your a ...coral brain?" I pathetically said.

She laughed. "Try harder, Pretty Boy."

* * *

Before long, the monsters were gone. Perci and Will began to bicker on the middle of the battlefield.

"Please, you can't be better than Will Solace!"

"You mean, William Pretty Boy Solace, right?"

Snickers were heard, but Perci and Will didn't hear anything.

"Shut up, Coral Brain!"

"Just because you're blonde doesn't mean you have to act like an idiot at making names, Solace."

"I thought I told you to shut up, uh..."

"It's Perci Jackson, Pretty Boy. And think up better comebacks!"

"Why do you care?"

"_Why do you care?_" Perci repeated in a high pitched voice. "All I heard was, "Blah blah blah, I'm a Pretty Stupid Boy."

"Shut up."

Suddenly, they became aware of the silence.

"What are you staring at?" Perci asked.

The crowd burst out laughing.

"Pretty Stupid Boy-!"

"Nearly died laughing-"

"-got decked by a girl!"

"WILLIAM, hahaha-!"

Slowly, the crowd dispersed. Will was scowling with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for that, Coral Brain."

Perci smiled. "You know you love it, Pretty Boy Solace."

"Well, maybe I do!"

Will saw Perci go suddenly pale. "Perci? Perci? What is it?"

Without warning, Perci fainted, falling into his arms. Will sighed. A guy's gotta do, what a guy's gotta do.

A barely noticeable pinkish tint appeared in his cheeks as he scooped Perci in his arms, bridal style.

On the way to the infirmary, Will heard the envious shouts of the other boys.

"You lucky dog, Solace!"

"You got yourself a girl!"

"Pretty girls for Pretty Boy Solace!"

When Will got to the infirmary, he laid Perci down on a clean bed, tucking her in the covers.

He dragged a stool over to her bed, and waited for her to wake up.

**What do you think? Vote for Perci's pairing for Zeus' sake.**


	10. She's Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick. This will stand for all chapters of the** **story.**

_Previously on Chapter 8, Percy's Point of View_

_I turned around and saw..._

* * *

Percy saw a lady in a peacock blue chiton. Draped over her shoulders, were the skin of a goat. She held a scepter, topped with a lotus flower.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Me? I am Juno, the Roman goddess of marriage and queen of the gods." The lady smiled at him.

Percy stumbled back. "B-but you must be joking!"

"I'm afraid not. Do you know Andi Jackson?"

"My sister. Where is she?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry. She's gone." Juno lowered her head to hide the smile that spread over her face. Her plan is now working.

"It can't be!" Percy shouted out of pure desperation, swiping his hand through the air.

A mist-like projection formed.

Juno looked at it speculatively. No demigod has ever done that, but...maybe Percy isn't just a demigod.

She turned her attention to the mist. If it worked, her plan would be doomed.

In the screen, a girl was lying on the ground, blood around her head. She looked so pale, that Juno could have been fooled that she was truly dead.

But she wasn't. Juno knew she was safe in the Greek camp. When the time comes, she will exchange the two demigods.

Percy, on the other hand, was fighting to keep back tears. His breaths were short and ragged.

"Can I speak to her one last time?" He asked shakily.

Juno considered this. Finally, she accepted.

"You must stay hidden. Say the words you have to quickly." After all, Juno was taking away his memories before this day, isn't that correct?

* * *

Percy, in his mind, wandered to a flowery place. He saw Andi lying down on a bed of flowers, looking so pale. Percy ran to her.

He hugged her, tears streaming from his cheeks. This was his sister. The one he was supposed to protect. And she's gone.

_I love you,_ He whispered softly. The three words that he hadn't been able to say to Andi.

Percy brushed away her hair from her forehead and hugged her again.

_I love you, I love you so much, Andi. Don't leave me._ He whispered.

_It's time to go, Percy._ Juno's gentle voice sounded.

Percy hugged her tightly, one last time, before kissing her cheek.

He stood up, and walked towards the door, that had suddenly appeared.

Before opening the door, he looked at his sister's pale form, took a deep breath. He stepped out the world of dreams.

* * *

Unknown to him, Hera and Lupa had been watching the exchange between the twins.

"The time will come when they will meet again." Lupa's voice was outlined by a tinge of sadness.

"Yes, but it is for the best." Juno kept a stoic face, as she called Percy back.

As the boy suddenly appeared, Juno gathered him in his arms.

"I'm sorry. It's for the best." She whispered, before pulling away and placing one hand on his forehead.

The room was enveloped in a bright light.

Juno saw all of Percy's memories flashing through, before the room returned to normal.

The boy collapsed, but Lupa caught him, and laid him on the bed that had magically appeared.

Juno held a glowing ball of pure gold light. "His memories." She said.

"Lady Juno, the boy is so pure! How could that be?" Lupa exclaimed in surprise. It was true. She had never seen a ball of the purest gold.

"His heart is one made out of gold, his eyes are made out of emeralds. He is the purest of all." Juno recited. "I have put him to sleep for a few months. Train him to survive his way to the Roman Camp. I will return his true memories when the time comes. His name is Perseus Andreus Jackson, or Percy."

"Yes, Lady Juno." Lupa bowed, and when she looked up again, Juno was gone.

**TIME SKIP : THREE MONTHS**

A boy woke up to a woman holding a bowl of soup.

"Who am I?" The boy asked.

Lupa knew that Juno has more than taken his memories. She has taken his identity as well.

But she had a feeling that the boy had managed to save a few of his memories.

**What do you think? And as for the pairing...FOR HOLY HERA'S SAKE, VOTE PLEASE!**

**Will - 7**

**Nico - 5**

**Malcolm - 3**

**Luke - 3**

**Apollo - 2**


	11. At the Beach

**I'm sorry, but this will be the last update in about six days. I really need to study, and this fanfiction stuff only distracts me. I'm really sorry. Just vote for me, pretty please?**

**Will - 7**

**Nico - 6**

**Malcolm - 4**

**Luke - 3**

**Apollo - 2**

**Disclaimer: Didn't I say I wasn't gonna post any more disclaimers? Oh, and I don't own anything but the plot.**

Andi's POV

The last thing I remember just after passing out, was the feeling of someone brushing the hair away from my forehead. I also heard a boyish voice, saying _I love you_.

Somehow, I felt it was Percy, but he's nothing but a memory.

After that dream, I woke up, feeling the familiar sheets of the infirmary.

I opened my eyes an inch, doing so in a way that made it seem like your eyelids just flickered.

It was about sunset. Will had his back to me.

I tried to move, but I felt sleepy again, so I just passed out again.

Will's POV

Throughout the rest of the day, I watched Perci.

Not when Annabeth changed her clothes, though! I'm not a pervert!

I was really getting worried. She had broken a couple of her ribs, but other than that, she was fine. Perci should have woken up by now.

Finally, night came and she still wasn't awake.

Moonlight was streaming in the windows, making Perci seem ethereal.

It was like she had a sliver glow around her. It's funny, now that I think of it, the glow around her seem to sparkle and shimmer, like stars.

Her glossy dark-brown/black hair was spread around her head like a halo.

By that time, I was already sleepy. Call children of Apollo nocturnal, but we aren't used to nights.

I dozed on her leg for a couple of minutes.

I was awakened when Perci stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal long dark lashes and big sea-green eyes.

Andi's POV

I woke up again to see concerned blue eyes, and tousled blonde hair.

"Will? What happened?" I asked, leaning away a little. I admit, I was a little overwhelmed by the closeness between us.

"Well, you passed out with a couple of broken ribs."

I groaned. I may have mentioned before, I hate looking weak.

"Is it fine to leave the infirmary now?" I was hoping that I would be able to escape Will. I wanted some time to my own.

"Yeah, but it can wait 'till morning." He yawned.

"Can you at least get me some water, then?" _Escape!_ My mind was screaming._  
_

"Sure, Coral." He disappeared into another door, and I jumped out of bed, my feet somehow pulling me towards a beach.

I picked a secluded spot, barely seen by anyone, unless if they searched hard enough.

I sat down on the sand, my arms loosely wrapped around my legs.

It wasn't until a few seconds when the tears fell. I needed time. My brother and mother just...gone.

As I cried silently, I fingered the charm bracelet Percy gave me. I fingered the guitar charm, then suddenly, there was a guitar beside me.

I smiled through my tears. The last gift he gave me was the best gift I ever had.

I took the guitar and started playing.

Will's POV

By the time I returned to the room, Perci was gone. I swept my eyes frantically around the room. Where could she be?

I ran out through the infirmary.

Ten minutes later, I had already ran through the entire camp. The only place where I haven't checked yet was the beach.

I jogged over the beach, ready to give up, until I heard a soprano female voice singing, and the soft sound of a guitar playing.

I immediately stopped to listen. This girl had the skills of a Siren. And how she played the guitar? I'd hate to admit it, but she could almost rival me. _Almost_. Don't forget that people.

I made my way towards the voice, hearing the lyrics more clearly.

"_Well, I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up..."_

**(I won't give up, by Jason Mraz)**

I could finally see the girl, but her back was to me.

I took off his shoes and quietly began to walk towards the girl with glossy black hair.

She didn't seem to notice.

As I walked closer, I noticed she had this weird glow around her. You know, like silver? One of the Hunters of Artemis, who I hate me, I might add.

I groaned mentally, but grinned briefly. Well, I could still flirt with her, right? She has an awesome voice, and pretty, too, by the looks of her.

Suddenly, the glow around her disappeared. Maybe that was just my illusion and she's not a hunter.

I sat down next to her just as she finished her song.

"Hey," I said.

Quick as a flash, she slapped me in the arm.

"That was for startling me!" She yelled.

I laughed, before abruptly stopping when I saw her face. "Perci?"

"Will?" Perci asked, confusedly.

"Yeah. You nearly gave me an heart attack when I found out you were gone."

"Your loss for believing that I actually needed a drink."

I glared at her, but I knew she had a point.

We talked for a while, until I noticed her shivering a little.

I mentally slapped myself. Of course, she's shivering, look at what she's wearing!

It was true. Percy was only dressed in tank top that showed a bit of her flat stomach. I blushed a little for thinking about that.

She was also wearing stretch shorts. I gave her my jacket, her blushing a little. Don't know why though.

"Thanks, Will." Perci was really beautiful when she blushed. Wait, what the Hades am I thinking? I don't have a crush on her!

Andi's POV 

Soon, Will pulled me up to my feet.

"We should get going. Mind telling me why you sang that good?" He smiled, and I could only think about how good-looking he was in a white shirt, and jeans.

What am I thinking? I definitely don't like him!


	12. Me? Battle Lupa?

**Mae, here. I really shouldn't be updating because of our tests, but I can't keep away from my stories for far too long. :D Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Lupa, Andi and Percy.**

**Will - 7**

**Nico - 6**

**Malcolm - 4**

**Luke - 3**

**Apollo - 2**

Percy's POV

What was happening? I felt real dizzy. Barefoot, and freezing? This seemed like a normal routine to me.

I looked to my left, and saw a big dog...Seanna?

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where did that come from?

A couple of wolves were watching me. One of them turned into a woman. A shape-shifter! Cool!

"Boy, what do you remember?" she asked me icily.

"Uh, you're Lupa, right?" I struggled as I had a _major_ headache.

"What else?" Lupa eyed warily.

"Um, Andi, Mom, Ys, Seanna, Scipio, bat-hag lady, New York, magic weapons..." I blabbed out desperately, trying to get the memories out before they could disappear.

Lupa eyed me speculatively. Was that doubt in her eyes? Fear?

Lupa's POV

This boy cannot have withheld so many memories! That is simply impossible! To hide so many from the Queen of the Gods, herself, preposterous!

I fear that the boy, Perseus, will be able to overthrow Jupiter himself. The council must know about this, but Queen Juno requested to keep his identity a secret.

Only one way would be able to tell. If he would be able to hold out against me, the Mother of Rome, for even five minutes, I have no doubt he will defeat Ares at the age of sixteen.

"Perseus. Battle me."

I saw him tense, and pull a pen and a hat out of his pockets. He hesitated for a moment, seemingly choosing between the cap and the pen, before shrugging and putting the pen back into his pocket.

He put the hat on, his body enveloped in a pure golden light. When it faded, he was wearing hunting clothes with armor.

Perseus got his bow from his back, before loading it with a handful of arrows, before moving in a battle stance.

"I'm ready, Lupa." His voice sounded like the waves...wait, it cannot be!

His father cannot be Neptune! How would he even know how to hold a bow and arrow?

I dismissed the idea abruptly. This can wait. The boy is waiting.

I moved around him, quick as lighting. I expected him to drop his bow and arrow in dizziness, but he didn't.

He shot a volley of arrows all around me as I moved, some of them barely missing them by an inch. One arrow, though, hit me in the thigh.

I pulled it out as a bit golden ichor poured out. The wound began to close.

"You did well." I said grudgingly. "Again."

This time, I charged towards him with a knife in hand.

He moved quickly, almost as fast as me. In no time, he had the knife at my throat and his sword at the back of his neck.

"That was a good fight." Perseus said, tossing the knife back to me.

Andi's POV

"Singing just comes to me naturally, Pretty Boy," I smirked at Will's scowling face.

"Don't call me that. And even Apollo kids have to train years to get that kind of voice, Coral!"

"Let's just walk back to camp. I still have to change, you know, and finish the tour."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Will was mysteriously tongue-tied.

"What's the matter, Will? Cat got your tongue?" I said absently, as we got back to the infirmary.

My suitcase was there, along with Percy's. I motioned for Will to get out.

He did so, but on the way, he tripped and fell into his face. I took my camera quickly and _click!_

"What did you do that for?" he glared.

"'Cause I wanted to."

He sighed in frustration before backing out.

I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a long blue sweater with white dots, and blue converses. I let down my hair in it's usual wavy state, and checked the mirror.

My eyes were looking bluer than it was green today, I noticed. Shrugging, I walked out the infirmary with the two-suitcases-turned-backpack for the second time.

**OK! Vote, vote, vote!**

**Will**

**Nico**

**Malcolm**

**Luke**

**Apollo **


	13. ATTENTION

**This is obviously not an update. This is just regarding changes in some of my stories.**

* * *

**_Going to Hogwarts the Seaweed Brain Way_**

For the most part, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, and...I have simply lost motivation and ideas.

So, this is basically PUT UP FOR ADOPTION. If anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me, and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

_**Percy's Past**_

Like the earlier story, I don't have any motivation left, either, but I still have the basic plot. I just don't feel like writing long multi-chaptered stories right now, and I know I can do better. I'll delete this story sometime soon, and hopefully be able to post this again.

NO USING THIS STORY LINE, PLEASE.

* * *

_**Not-a-Date With My Best Friend**_

This story is now completed. And I deleted the second chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait for nothing. I feel really guilty about it now. To anyone who wants to continue it, just tell me, and mention me somewhere in that story, okay?

* * *

_**Prince Perseus and Princess Persephone**_

Two evil words. Mind block. Let's just say, it's gonna be on a LONG HIATUS.

* * *

_**The Wedding of Our Favorite Couples**_

On a SHORT HIATUS.

* * *

_**His Letter and Mementos**_

Shortly after posting this note, I will also post a chapter in said story. I hope you all enjoy it. Wait, who am I kidding? Of course, you would enjoy it 'cause I've left you on the edge of your seats in suspense and anticipation. XD

* * *

**To everyone who read this, thank you, because some people out there don't bother to read authors' notes.**


End file.
